wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż podziemna/39
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ 39. Prawda, czy przywidzenie? Roślinność bez zapachu i barwy. Jeszcze przez pół godziny stąpaliśmy po kościach. Szliśmy wciąż naprzód, gnani wielką ciekawością. Jakie jeszcze dziwa zawiera w sobie ta jaskinia, jakie skarby dla nauki? Brzegi morza dawno znikły za stosami z kości. Nieoględny profesor, nie bojąc się zabłądzenia, ciągnął mnie z sobą coraz dalej. Po milowym spacerze ukazał się nam brzeg olbrzymiego lasu, ale nie składał się on jak ten z pieczarek, który był w sąsiedztwie portu Małgorzaty. Była tu roślinność trzeciej epoki, w całej swej wspaniałości. A więc rosły tam palmy, gatunku już obecnie zaginionego, sosny, modrzewie, cyprysy, tuje. Mchy słały się po gruncie, kilka strumieni przepływało w cieniu, na brzegach ich rosły drzewa o liściach brunatnych, jakby martwiejących, bez zielonej barwy, a to wskutek zupełnego braku słońca. Oświecało tu wszystko unoszące się nad ziemią światło elektryczne. Kwiaty również, tak liczne, w trzeciej epoce, pozbawione były koloru i zapachu i zdawały się być zrobione z papieru. Poszliśmy w głąb tego lasu i ujrzeliśmy tam wszystkie możliwe gatunki drzew, jakie są na świecie. A więc dąb rósł koło palmy, eukaliptus australijski opierał się o jodłę norweską, brzoza północna stała obok zelandzkiego kaurisa. Świetne pole do badania dla botanika! Naraz zatrzymałem się. Złapałem stryja za rękę. Światło elektryczne pozwoliło mi dostrzedz najmniejszy przedmiot. Zdawało mi się, że widzę... Nie! rzeczywiście, na własne oczy ujrzałem formy olbrzymie, poruszające się za drzewami. Były to zwierzęta olbrzymiej wielkości, całe stado mastodontów, nie martwych, lecz żyjących i podobnych do tych, których resztki odkryte były w 1801 roku w Ohio. Zauważyłem te duże słonie, których trąby ruszały się pod drzewami, jak legjon wężów. Słyszałem szmer ich długich kłów, których kość rozdzierała najstarsze pnie drzew. Gałęzie trzeszczały, a liście, wyrywane w niezmiernej ilości, ginęły w ogromnych paszczach tych zwierząt. A więc marzenie ujrzenia tego świata przedhistorycznego zostało spełnione! A my byliśmy tu sami, we wnętrzu kuli ziemskiej, na łasce dzikich mieszkańców! Stryj mój patrzał na to widowisko. — Chodźmy tam! — wołał, chwytając mnie za rękę — chodźmy! — Nie! — wykrzyknąłem z mocą — nie! Jesteśmy bez broni! Cóż poczniemy pośród tych dzikich zwierząt? Chodź, stryju, chodź! Uciekajmy! Żadne stworzenie ludzkie nie może walczyć ze złością tych potworów! — Żadna istota ludzka! — powtórzył stryj, zniżając głos. — Mylisz się, Axelu! Patrz! patrz tylko! Zdaje mi się, że spostrzegam istotę ludzką! Istotę do nas podobną, człowieka. Patrzałem, wzruszając ramionami... Ale musiałem przyznać rację stryjowi. Rzeczywiście, na przestrzeni ćwierci mili, oparty o ogromny zelandzki kauris, stał olbrzymi człowiek, Proteusz tych stron podziemnych, nowy syn Neptuna, i pilnował stada mastodontów! Nie był to szkielet, jak na tem pogrobowisku z kości ludzkich, był to olbrzym, zdolny rozkazywać tym potworom. Postać jego miała dwanaście stóp wysokości. Głowa ginęła w gęstwinie czupryny... Zdawały się być te włosy, jakby grzywą słonia z pierwszych wieków. W ręku trzymał gałąź olbrzymią, broń godną tego przedpotowego pasterza. Stanęliśmy jak wryci. Ale mogliśmy być spostrzeżeni. Trzeba było uciekać, — Chodź! chodź! — krzyknąłem na stryja, który po raz pierwszy dał sobą przewodzić. W kwadrans potem byliśmy już zdala od tego okropnego wroga. Teraz, gdy już mogę myśleć spokojnie, kiedy miesiące minęły od tego dziwnego i nadnaturalnego spotkania, co mam o tem myśleć? czy wierzyć? Nie! To niepodobna! Zmysły nasze były podniecone, nasze oczy nie widziały tego, co zdawało się im jawą! Żadna istota ludzka nie żyje w tym podziemnym świecie! Żadne pokolenie ludzkie nie zamieszkuje tych pieczar kuli ziemskiej. Niema tu przecież żadnej komunikacji ze światem. Przypuszczenie o istnieniu tam ludzi byłoby bardzo nierozsądne, pozbawienie sensu. Wolę przypuszczać, że było to raczej zwierzę, którego budowa ciała podobna jest do ludzkiego, być może małpa z odległych czasów... A jednak postać ta była dziwnie do człowieka podobna. Mniejsza o to, czy to małpa i jaka małpa... Ale, żeby człowiek żywy był tu zakopany we wnętrzu ziemi, tego wyobrazić sobie nie mogę. W każdym razie udało się nam opuścić las, płonący światłem, elektrycznem bez żadnego wypadku. Szliśmy zadumani, w milczeniu, przejęci podziwem. Biegliśmy stąd pomimo woli... Była to prawdziwa ucieczka, podobna do ucieczki przed przykremi snami, które nas ścigają. Instynktownie, nie obierając drogi, wróciliśmy do morza Lidenbrock i odetchnęliśmy dopiero, jakby po jakiej potyczce. Przyglądając się skałom, zauważyłem, że wszystkie mają zupełne podobieństwo do skał któreśmy opuścili, zaczynając morską wędrówkę. Powiedziałem o tem stryjowi, który uznał to za słuszne. — Napewno — rzekłem — nie przywędrowaliśmy na to samo miejsce, ale w każdym razie burza nas odrzuciła tylko o kawałek dalej. Z pewnością niedaleko stąd jest port Małgorzaty i nasze źródło. — W takim razie, — rzekł profesor — lepiej nie udawać się na poszukiwania, ale wrócić na łódź i jechać dalej. Ale czy się ty nie mylisz, mój chłopcze? — Trudno jest stanowczo o tem sądzić — rzekłem. — Ale zdaje mi się, że i skały są też same i nawet miejsce wylądowania jest jakby miejscem, na którem Jan budował swą łódź. Jesteśmy napewno blizko małego portu, jeśli nawet nie jest tutaj... — O, nie, Axelu, odnajdujemy tylko podobne zarysy, a poza tem nie widzę nic... — Ale ja widzę, — zawołałem, zbliżając się do przedmiotu, który błyszczał na piasku. — Cóżto takiego? — zapytał profesor. — Proszę — odrzekłem. I pokazałem stryjowi sztylet pokryty rdzą, który podniosłem z ziemi. — Czyś wziął z sobą tę broń z domu? — Ja? Nie! Ale stryj zapewne... — Nie, — odrzekł profesor, — nie wziąłem i nie miałem nic podobnego między moją bronią. — A to dziwne! — Ależ nic dziwnego, Axelu, wszyscy prawie Islandczycy mają broń podobną do tej, pewnie Jan zgubił ją tutaj... Lecz i Jan nie miał takiej broni. — Czyżby to była broń człowieka przedpotowego? Ale nie! Wtedy robiono broń z krzemienia. Nawet nie z epoki bronzu. Ostrze jest ze stali... Stryj mój wstrzymał mnie w mym zapędzie, mówiąc: — Uspokój się, Axelu, pomówmy rozsądnie. Sztylet ten pochodzi z szesnastego wieku, należał on napewno do jakiegoś szlachcica, który nosił go przy pasie. Jestto broń hiszpańska. Nie należy ona ani do mnie, ani do ciebie, ani do przewodnika, ani też do innych ludzi, którzy żyją być może we wnętrzu ziemi. — Czyżby tak? — Patrz, nie stępiłaby się ona tak i nie zardzewiała przy przebijaniu gardła ludzkiego... Pokryta jest bardzo grubą warstwą rdzy, która nie powstała w jeden dzień, ani w jeden rok, ani nawet w ciągu jednego wieku! Ożywił się profesor i, jak zwykle, wyobraźnia jego działać zaczęła: — Axelu — odezwał się, — jesteśmy na drodze do wielkiego odkrycia! Broń ta zostawiona została tutaj przed stu, dwustu, trzystu laty... — Ależ ona nie przyszła tu sama; — krzyknąłem, — ktoś był tu przed nami... — Tak, był tu człowiek. — A ten człowiek? — Człowiek ten wyrył nazwisko swe na skale tym sztyletem. Ten człowiek chciał tym sztyletem zaznaczyć bytność swą w środku kuli ziemskiej. Szukajmy, szukajmy!.. Zaciekawieni ogromnie, wspinaliśmy się po skałach, wyszukiwaliśmy napisu. Tak przybyliśmy do ciemnego tunelu za brzegiem morza. Tutaj na głazie granitowym ukazały się nam dwie litery tajemnicze, do połowy wyżłobione, dwa inicjały odważnego i fantastycznego podróżnika. — A. S. — zawołał profesor. Arne Saknussem! Zawsze Arne Saknussem!